officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CaitCP/Batman Party FULL GUIDE!
The Batman Party, Club Penguin Online's biggest custom party ever has arrived on the island! This guide will ensure you don't miss out on any of the features that are accessible during the party. The Storyline The entire party is based on the DC Comics franchise Batman. Herbert, Club Penguin Online's own villain has teamed up with Arkham Asylum prisoners, such as The Joker, Scarecrow, The Riddler, Bane and Poison Ivy, and helped them escape the facility. All of them are planning an attack on the dark city of Gotham. Missions You will recieve a case file from Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department to stop the villains. Please note the case files below are released one per day, so check back for more updates. Case 1= "Go to the Dock to save Rookie, Gary and Jet Pack Guy from freezing permanently! Be aware- Mr.Freeze will still be in the area." To solve Case 1, you must go to the dock. You must click 4 times on each ice block to crack it open, freeing each character. Once completed you can get the following items from the interface: |-|Case 2 = "Go search the rooms for the missing treasures, and return them to the Gotham Museum - watch out for The Riddler!" For this Case you have to find the different treasures in different rooms. Orb- Town, Golden Puffle- Snow Forts, Golden Anvil- Mine Shack, Crown- Ski Hill, Scepter- Dock When you have found all 5 items, you must solve a riddle. The answer to the riddle is Answer 3, Herbert. Once completed you can get the following items from the interface: |-|Case 3 = "Go to the Ski Hill and enter the maze through the Indian Hill. Wear the Batman Suit to see the lasers" To solve this case you must be wearing the Batman Mask, Batman Classic Suit and the Batman Shoes. Once in the Indian Hill Maze you must wait for the lasers to switch off to go through them, to get to the ladder at the end of the maze. In the second maze you must get to the left hand side where the jagged rocks are. Dont forget to pick up the Batarang Pin as well! In the third maze you must get to the vault. This time you need to avoid spotlights as well. Click on the vault lock twice and then click the wheel to complete the mission. Once completed you can get the following items from the interface: |-|Case 4 = "Go to the Pond and remove the Scare Gas by clicking on it multiple times. You might also be affected by it, so find the cure and take it first." First to complete this case, you must click on the canister with yellow liquid, which is the cure. Then click 14 times on all 4 cans with green liquid inside to remove the gas. Once completed you can get the following items from the interface: |-|Case 5 = "Find the 5 Cat Bombs and store them safely in the vault. A pass-code might be needed to open the vault." You can find the Cat Bombs in the Pizza Parlor, Pet Shop, Clothes Shop, Lighthouse and the Lodge Attic. You can remove them by clicking on them.Then you must solve the anagram to unlock the vault. The answer is KITTY. Once completed you can get the following items from the interface: |-|Case 6 = "There are 2 ingredients in the Ski Village, grab them and throw the poison at the vines in order to free Dot." You need to click on the purple pool and the blue crystal that are located in the Ski Village. Then throw snowballs at the vines to free dot. Once completed you can get the following items from the interface: |-|Case 7 = "Go to the Indian Hill and find Bane's sewer(hole). Then take his plans away." To solve this quest you need to go to the Ski Hill and enter the Indian Hill Maze. Complete the maze, this time going down a the ladder twice. (See Case 3 for tips). Click on the blueprints on the floor of the sewer, then collect the grappling hook and rope. Then throw a snowball at the top left corner of your screen to throw the grappling hook to escape. Once completed you can get the following items from the interface: |-|Case 8 = "Go to the Snow Forts and the Cove and bring umbrellas down by throwing snowballs at the umbrellas" To bring down the umbrellas you have to spam throw snowballs at the Ghost Puffle on top of them to weight them down with snow, until they fall to a 45 degree angle. Once completed you can get the following items from the interface: |-|Case 9 = |-|Case 10 = Rooms ALL the rooms that have been decorated for this party are all custom, so they never featured in the original Club Penguin. There is also a party room that is only available whilst the party is active, so don't forget to check it out! You can go there by heading through the waterfall in the Forest. Batman Party Bat Cave.png|Batcave Tipping the Iceberg A new custom design has been added just for the party when the Iceberg is tipped! Now to tip the Iceberg, you will need 5 penguins wearing the Black color and walking a Black Puffle. You can then collect a new custom hat! Code & Pins A special code has been released for the party, SOCIETY2019. Find out how to enter codes here. You can also collect a new pin from the Indian Hill Maze Vote What has been your favourite thing about the Batman Party so far? All the custom decorated rooms and party rooms! The new missions! Getting amazing free items and rewards! The batman theme! I love DC! Tipping the iceberg! Category:Blog posts